Demand for ever increasing realism and detail in computer-implemented video games seems to drive the growth of computer performance. Unlike computer animation and movie rendering which can process individual scenes over time for playback at a higher frame rate, computer-implemented video games and computer-implemented simulators must render complete, three-dimensional (3D) scenes of a virtual game environment during runtime of the game application, typically at a rate of thirty (30) frames per second or better. It can be difficult to produce animations that appear lifelike, fluid, and realistic when rendering during runtime of the game application.